Jamie's Wild Adventure With the Twins: Book 1
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Jamie is just another ordinary Witch born into a muggle family, but what happens when her friendship with the Weasley twins goes over the top? Just another OC/Fred or OC/George? There will be lots of swearing.


**Hello, my fans, or people who just love this couple, I am the writer . I hope you enjoy this story, but know... I do NOT own any characters or scenery or basically anything except my OC character, and the plot of course. A lot of people LOVE Fred or George with an OC, and I love it too, so I thought I'd share mine with you. R&R and ENJOY!**

_Prologue..._

My name is Jamie. I am 11 years of age, and have just received my letter of admittance to Hogwarts. I am going to buy all the things I need at Diagon Alley in a couple of days, and I'm kind of nervous. I have these butterflies in my stomach that just won't go away, as you can tell from my appalling form of writing, I'm tense. And it's hard to write when you're tense, you get writers block, and can't even find the right words to say. The way you write becomes boring and if you're tense, your writing is tense as well. And not the good type, not the creepy, something is about to happen tense. It's like... Like you're rushing with your writing, you could do so much better, but you just want it done.

I guess I'm avoiding the whole point of it aren't I? Well, you see the thing is, my parents (Mable and Jack) have decided that in order for me to be a normal 11 year old girl, I need to have a diary. Which isn't that normal anymore considering it's an old fashioned thing. They think that if I'm normal with everything besides magic, that I will seem normal. I don't like my parents that much, and I'm constantly disobeying them and doing crazy things, like my purple streaks through my light brown hair, or my bellybutton perceiving, or the multiple piercings all over my ears.

Before they found out that I was a witch, they were fine with me having a few oddities, but now if anything's not normal except my magic; I get slapped. Not very hard, they don't hate me, or at least I don't think they do, it's only on the arm at first, just a warning. A slap on the leg next, the next time the hand, the next time back of my head and then I usually stop, but I know what comes next. A slap, a real slap across the face. Yes, they do do that to me, but only after I've been persistently bad. And it doesn't hurt that bad, but I still avoid it, and only do it when I know it's worth it. They don't get angry, like most parents, they just get depressed and don't speak to me for the next couple of days. I'm often left to myself in those time, I sneak out of my room and steal some food. They still make dinner, and all the meals, but it's not the same when your own parents are ignoring you...

Well there's not much to say really, I could tell you about myself. Okay, so I moved to England from Australia when I was 9, so I still have an 'accent' that's as strong as the day I moved here. As if I would let my accent drop just because I was in another country... Anyway, I may only be 11 but a lot of people think I'm thirteen or older, a couple of people guess that I'm twelve, and only 1 has ever guessed my age... But let's not get into that. Well, there's not much to say really right now I'm just looking through my window, at the weird house. But I guess you don't know what that is do you? Well you see I live in a small town outside of London, and it's full of normal people, I don't know if Witches and Wizards have a name for that. The town was called Ottery St. Catchpole, and there was one _weird_ house. It had multiple levels and rooms that went in all sorts of different directions, and had a sign outside that said something, but I could never read it. It was a miracle that house stayed up, like it was held up by magic or something... It probably was now that I thought about it. But my question, why were they so open about it? Having a big house that looked like it should topple over any minute...

They had a brick wall that you couldn't see over if you were standing anywhere near it, on ground-level. Of course, there was the small gate that they passed through. It was odd, because they all had Ginger hair, I assumed they were related, but surely no one had that many people in their family? Anyway, one day I saw twins climb over the fence and run around the town. They looked like they never really saw this sort of stuff, which proves my theory further, if they were Wizards, then they might not see normal people's technology a lot.

Anyway, I've got to go, my mum and dad are knocking on my door I wonder what they want...

Sincerely, and all that,

Jamie Morris.

**So, how did you like it? Remember to review! If you couldn't guess, she was writing in her new diary that her 'loving' parents gave her. I'm hoping to get out my next chapter soon... And I PROMISE it will be soon. The next chapter, she might even run into… Someone. XD I love torturing you guys. Next chapter will probably be in live form. So it might be just a couple of days until I can get it to you guys. BYE!**


End file.
